Hasu no hanayome
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: "Sigo pensando en que la soltería no te queda, haha-ue", tan preciosas como la independencia de ese hombre que sin quererlo había engendrado una familia a la que le seguía faltando un padre.


**H** _asu no hanayom_ _ **e**_

 **P** or _ **A**_ omine _**D**_ aiki _ **.**_

* * *

 _Para reírme después del capítulo 33 del manga_

* * *

Sonrió, porque le hizo gracia. Aquellas aseveraciones hechas por los subordinados que recientemente tuvieran oportunidad de conocer al nuevo recluta. A ese niño terco, temperamental y de enormes ojos verdes donde parecían bambolearse las hojas perfumadas de los cedros. Y al cual todos llamaban el hijo del teniente coronel Ichinose. Si bien se equivocaban al nombrarlo así, el título resultaba más que perfecto, aún cuando Shinya tenía otra percepción de las cosas. Debido a que conocía a la perfección el carácter y personalidad de Guren, y estaba al tanto de ese amor filial pululante en su ser. Solo que para el hijo adoptivo de los Hiiragi, el heredero de los Ichinose no representaba la imagen de un padre devoto como todo el mundo pretendía verlo. No, Guren era el epitome perfecto de una amorosa, a su modo, y joven madre dispuesta a sacrificar su propia existencia en pro de sus hijos. Esa era entonces la visión correcta y acertada de las cosas. Y en cuanto a Yuuichirou, este no era más el hijo rebelde que todos pensaban, si no la hija malcriada. La pequeña princesa de mamá.

Además el cuadro no solo estaba conformado por una aparente madre soltera; porque ¿acaso no estaba el yerno para complementarlo, ese humano transformado en vampiro años atrás; aquel al que Yuu le lloraba por las noches y al que ansiaba recuperar a como diera lugar? El mismo que Guren aceptaba sin externarlo por temor a perder a su querida hija. Y de convertirse en una joven abuela cuando el color de su cabello aún seguía siendo tan oscuro como el ébano. Claro sin obviar el hecho de que aquella situación resultaba meramente imposible. Porque no es como si el poseer una personalidad femenina diera la capacidad para engendrar. Y aunque Hyakuya Miakela había bebido de Krul Teppes, la virilidad que pudiera restarle no contaba con tal potencia o habilidad para preñar a un humano masculinamente constituido. Aunque la visión de Yuu preñado resultase por demás de encantadora.

Así pues, con semejante encuadre familiar, Shinya sentía que a esta familia le faltaba algo en particular. Y con ello en mente se acercó al marco del ventanal dispuesto en la habitación, con la sencilla intención de echarle un vistazo a las estrellas centelleando sosegadas en ese extenso cielo de tintes purpúreos como los grandes y astutos ojos de Ichinose mientras conjuraba en sus adentros el término de ese paisaje fraternal.

"Hoy la noche lleva tu belleza, _haha-ue_ ", se cruzó de brazos al apoyarse contra el marco. Pensando en el elemento faltante y en los otros papeles que bien jugaban los niños de la guardería de mamá. Shinoa siempre podría ser una tía bastante joven o incluso una prima como Mitsuba. Yoichi, sin dudarlo, era el hijo menor y Kimizuki no era más que el amigo dentro de la friendzone de Yuuichirou. Ese que aunque buen prospecto para la princesa, no lograba vencer la imagen de lobo solitario y melancólico que bien poseía el tal Mika. Al fin y al cabo las chicas de estas épocas no hallaban interés en los buenos chicos. Esos que a las madres les encantarían como yernos y esposos de sus hijas. Decir entonces que sus demás amigos, como Goshi o Shigure, no jugaban algún rol familiar de importancia, hubiera sido mentir y restarle diversión a la situación. Pero aún con ese reparto de papeles protagónicos, Shinya continuaba sintiendo que algo faltaba.

Por ello dejó de lado ese panorama oscuro, para encaminarse en dirección a cierta habitación. En su trayecto torció la boca en una sonrisa picarona que avivó sus pupilas. Estas brillaron con mayor intensidad en el instante en que una de las antiguas reclutas apareció frente a él sosteniendo un ramillete de lilis. Las había en varios colores, pero eran las de enormes pétalos rojos las que sobresalían de ese arreglo y las que le brindaron aquella magnífica idea.

"Hiiragi- _chuui_ ", la joven se detuvo para reverenciarlo apropiadamente y abrirle el paso. Pero Shinya no continuó, sino todo lo contrario.

"Esas flores, ¿te importaría?", apuntó el ramo con la mano enguantada, adjuntándole a su gesto una sonrisa afable. La señorita tardó segundos en entenderlo, pero una vez que lo hizo le entregó el arreglo. Shinya dijo: "Gracias", en un tono que sonaba igual que un chiquillo saliéndose con la suya. Pero realmente no era así, no del todo, porque estaba seguro que más del 90% del éxito en sus acciones y caprichos se debían al simple hecho de llevar por apellido el de Hiiragi. Se abrazó al arreglo, hundiendo el rostro en los pétalos húmedos y en las fragancias mezcladas de las flores al mismo tiempo en que retomaba su camino.

Ciertamente eran hermosas, perfectas. Para esa persona.

Shinya esperaba encontrar lo que venía buscando justo en la habitación situada a la izquierda de ese interminable pasillo, pero de una forma u otra las cosas se generaron de manera distinta a la imaginada. Al dar la vuelta pudo escuchar ese timbre de voz poderoso y caracterizado por un deje aterciopelado, el cuál lograba modularlo y hacerlo sonar como un sonido gutural, perteneciente a su objetivo. La mueca en sus labios cayó en una depravación que no se molestó en ocultar. Menos cuando vio al dueño de dicho timbre peinarse los negros cabellos que no hacían más que caer pesadamente encima de aquella amplia frente.

"Yo~, Guren", lo primero que hizo antes de terminar por acercarse fue saludar al teniente coronel con un movimiento de muñeca. Enseguida prestó completa atención a la reacción de Ichinose. Al brillo fugaz que le cruzó las pupilas y al como el arco de esas cejas se derrumbó. Para entonces la expresión describía extrañeza y un interés mínimo en lo que llevaba Shinya consigo.

"¿Y esas flores?", la pregunta le fue hecha, pero no con el énfasis que a él hubiera agradado. Pero aún así no desistió sobre aquella idea con la que abandonara su propia habitación. Por lo que aguardó, jugueteando con los pistilos que se asomaban del centro de las lilis, absolutamente todo bajo el escrutinio perezoso de Ichinose.

"No hay nada que celebrar el día de hoy, ¿o sí, Shinya _-sama_?", el que Goshi estuviera de pie a lado de Guren le daba un toque peculiar al asunto, generándole un cosquilleo en la garganta que retuvo antes de que lograra escapársele una sonora carcajada.

" _El cuñado sobreprotector_ ", si bien ya había catalogado a Goshi como el tío de Yuu no lo había situado todavía en alguna de las ramas familiares. Y al parecer, todo parecía indicar que se inclinaba más hacia el lado de la madre, por lo que optó por dejarle en ese lugar. "Te equivocas"

Ambos le miraron sin enterarse de mucho, y Goshi ya totalmente atento a él se cruzó de brazos. En cambio Guren solo se llevó la mano a la cintura en espera de lo que tuviera que decir.

"Estas bellas flores son nada más y nada menos que para la señora de esta casa", Hiiragi alzó la voz, declamando cada palabra con un profundo y serio tono de voz e hincándose justo al centro de Goshi y Guren; que lo hizo lucir igual que un bohemio realmente enamorado.

"¿Por fin se apagaron tus últimas neuronas?", Ichinose enarcó la ceja izquierda y le miró despectivamente, soltando tan frío comentario. A diferencia del otro que solo se rascó la nuca y desvió la vista a cualquier punto del corredor sintiéndose avergonzado por presenciar a Shinya en semejante situación.

"Oh, Guren", procuró llamarlo de forma dramática mientras se paraba para alcanzar la mano libre del teniente, restándole importancia a su acto. "¿No me dirás que son preciosas?", le acercó el ramo, enmarcándole la tez con las lilis rojas. " _Hermosa_ "; pensó con las mejillas sonrojadas y el rostro ahogado en un extraño sopor que descolocó al teniente coronel.

"¿Qué diablos te pasa?, además ¿a qué te refieres con la señora de esta casa?", lo sintió alejarse pero se lo impidió al entrelazar los dedos con los de Guren en un acto apresurado y certero. Manteniendo la mueca puesta en los labios y las flores contra ese bello rostro malhumorado.

Cerró los ojos un momento, suspiró largamente y atrajo el dorso de la mano de Ichinose hasta sus labios para besarlo. "A esto. _Señora_ Hiiragi", su voz salió seductora y la mirada en sus ojos se transformó en una peligrosa. Simulando la de un enorme felino.

La cercanía le dejó ver con claridad el cómo el rostro pálido de Guren se fue tiñendo de un grana tan brillante como el de se hallaba en las flores. Haciéndole recordar el significado de ese nombre. Lo vio entreabrir la boca, los labios temblarle en un intento por decir alguna palabra. Pero nada, no dijo absolutamente nada.

"Goshi", aprovechó entonces la guardia baja de Ichinose a su favor. "¿Podrías dejarnos a la señora y a mí a solas?"; aunque iba una satírica broma implícita en su petición, no dejó de lado su seductiva actitud menos cuando Goshi le regresó el gesto de la misma manera.

Y justo cuando este dio el primer paso para retirarse, Guren logró articular un autoritario: "No te atrevas a irte, Goshi"; la voz aunque salió amenazadora no bastó para que el coronel acatara lo ordenado, menos ahora que había decidido entrar al juego dispuesto por Shinya.

Y así se lo hizo ver a Guren, respondiendo risueño: "Suerte, hermanita". Agrandando la broma, guiñándole en una actitud casanova y dejándole a merced del mayor. Para despedirse alzando la mano y dándole una calada a su pipa, dejándolos a ambos envueltos en una neblina parda y mística.

"Y bien, ¿dónde está mi beso?", una vez solos Shinya retomó su ataque. Cerrando distancia con la boca oculta de Ichinose, eludiendo así las flores.

"¡¿Hah?!", pero éste contraatacó al empujarle la cara con la palma de su mano. "Déjate de idioteces", rechazándolo sin decoro.

"Aww, vamos. No seas así _haha-ue_ ", su actitud bromista y desilusionada, además de esa elección de palabras, produjeron un escalofrío en Ichinose, quien permaneció helado por minutos ante la situación sumamente bochornosa.

"¿A quién crees que estás llamando de esa manera?", Guren no cedió ni cuando probó tocar sus labios con los propios o cuando pretendió lanzarle una inofensiva mordida.

"Por supuesto que a tí", se lo confesó con un semblante romántico, amable y besando las bermejas lilis ya dispuestas.

Y aún a sus encantos, Ichinose se contuvo e igual que lo hiciera con Goshi, le ordenó firme y decidido: "Detente", apartó el ramo, olvidándose de ser delicado y haciendo que el perfume de estas explotara ante su manotazo.

"Ah, ah, lo has arruinado"; se quejó en una actitud alegrona que le restó seriedad al asunto en sí. Agachándose para levantar las flores arrancadas por la brusca respuesta y soltar en un timbre de profunda tristeza: "¿Es este el trato que merece tu futuro esposo?", sin siquiera voltear a ver a Guren, que molesto se encontraba mirando el cielo estrellado enmarcado por los ventanales del pasillo. Ese mismo paisaje que a Shinya trajera tan ridícula idea.

"Deberías mantener bajas tus expectativas. Un Ichinose jamás terminaría mezclándose con un Hiiragi", no hubo mofa, solo una amarga verdad y el recordatorio silencioso de un pasado doloroso que Shinya supo identificar. Ichinose no dijo más, dejándole solo en el corredor con las lilis rasgadas y su fragancia impregnándose en el aire.

Shinya las miró deshechas en sus manos y ahora más que nunca las encontró preciosas.

"Sigo pensando en que la soltería no te queda, _haha-ue_ ", tan preciosas como la independencia de ese hombre que sin quererlo había engendrado una familia a la que le seguía faltando un padre.

* * *

 **N/A** Esto está escrito en el editor de textos de mi móvil. Cualquier error será corregido posteriormente cuando me recupere de este esguince cervical y pueda usar la laptop. Ah sí, era algo así como comedia.


End file.
